Alone in Crowded Room
by Girl in Darkness
Summary: Katniss is a rich child, her father owns most part of California and she lives the perfect life, however she never really fit in. She turns to the wrong way at her teenage year. When a tragedy hits their household, Katniss is forced to work for her dad in a mental clinic. There she meets Peeta Mellark a boy who lived there his whole life. Can he teach her what life is really about?
1. Chapter 1

She threw her expensive clothes and shoes on a bin and watched as the fire caught up. She took another big smoke from her cigarette before throwing it too in the flames but the fire reminded her the fire they had at home and how many times her father would sit in his big armchair and shout to her.  
Like he had done the same night before she ran away.  
That brought tears in her eyes.

* * *

Katniss Everdeen ran down the street of the old neighborhood and turned in an empty road. The ponds were making an annoying noise under her old boots, making the water splash on her black trousers. She kept running though. She knew that those roads she was in, were not good to be walked, either at night, either at day. She higher the hood over her head and opened the door of the old building. She run up the stairs and in no time she had reached the roof where she spent the most of her time now. And then she let the most painful loud scream, coming right from her lungs.

Hot tears streamed down her cheeks and she started kicking and punching the air.

"Fuck you!" she screamed looking at the huge and lightened up poster on the building across. Her _perfect_ father was pictured _perfectly_ holding the new product of one of the many _perfect_ factories he owned.

"Fuck off!" she repeated and grabbed a rock from the ground. With all the strength she had, she threw it on the poster, with result creating a deep gush.  
She fell down on her knees and tried to forget everything her father had told her.  
She tried numbing her feelings with the -probably expired- vodka she kept on the roof since her teenage years.

_"You are useless"_

another big gulp.

The liquid was burning her throat and felt like her stomach was on fire.

_"I wanted the perfect family"_

another gulp went down her throat.

It didn't feel as bad this time. It was almost satisfying.

_Why can't you be more like your sister?"_

Her sister. Her little Primrose. Who had gained all the best trades of the family. Her little duck. Who was the definition of _perfect. _She would leave for college any time soon to fulfill her life time dream. To become a doctor. She had passed in Harvard with a little help of_ the perfect _money her father owned. Katniss was twenty-two years old and had done nothing to her life besides, getting kicked out of schools, drinking, smoking and getting arrested. Besides her little Primmie who had only turned eighteen was more successful than she would ever be. The only person who knew she loved unconditionally and the only reason she hadn't ran away.  
another gulp.  
another gulp.  
another gulp.

Her vision started turning blurry. She tried standing up but her feet were too light to bear her weight.  
She raised the bottle to her lips again but the precious liquid had long gone.  
And everything turned black.

* * *

**Hey guys! :D First chapter on the story, hope you enjoy it. The title is ****inspired by a really good song from Taylor Swift, go listen to it!**

**Next chapter really soon, I hope, because my exams started and I have to sit my butt on the chair and study :P**

**Till next time,**

**~Girl in Darkness~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating earlier, I was busy but I have only my English exams and my theater performance and I will move on more with my stories! :D**

* * *

When Katniss woke up again, it was because of the huge throbbing on her head. The bright sun of California was hitting her right in the eyes and she moved her hand higher to cover it. She stood up weakly on her feet and instantly fell on her knees again before the liquor she had drunk the night stated making its appearance again.

She wished her best friend was there to hold her hair back but she was all alone.

When her stomach was empty she went out of the building and started heading towards the nearer public toilets. She locked up quickly and looked her reflection in the mirror.

She was pale from puking and she had her usual black circles under her eyes. She washed the vomit from her hair, and face and cleaned up her mouth although her reflection was still disgusting.

She was smelling alcohol and her mouth had the taste from vomit even though she tried to wash it off. The people outside of the locked door where knocking the door like crazy.

"I'm busy you fuckers!" Katniss shouted and punched the door. She pulled her hair in a ponytail and sat on the toilet lid and searched in her bag for what she needed the most that moment. She lit up her cigarette and breathed in the smoke. She stayed sitting on the toilet for a little before standing up and re-applying black pencil on her eyes.

She breathed in the smoke of her cigarette once more before throwing it in the toilet and flashing it down. She went opened the door and she was attacked by the yelling of the people that waited outside. She gave them the finger before wearing her glasses and hiding her hands in her pockets. She started walking out of the Seam, the bad named district of California and towards the more rich and fancy one. The one she was forced to live in.

She ran to her house and unlocked the door. Usually now one would be here besides the people that worked for them. She opened the door and headed upstairs to her bedroom although she could hear her father talking furiously to the phone from his office.

"In the Seam?" Katniss could hear him saying, "Those immature kids. Vandalizing rich property for their own pleasure!" she could hear him add before she went to her room at the end of the corridor. The girl took off her clothes and threw her bag at the corner of the room. She went in the shower and cleaned up her body. The smell of alcohol and smoke was still inside her and on her skin. Usually when she was staying out at night she would lie saying that she was sleeping at Johanna's.

Johanna was her best friend. She was living in the rich district of California –named The Capitol- like she was. Their fathers' were partners. Not friends but partners, because like her father always said: _"There cannot be such a thing as friendship in business. Money is the leader!"_

Katniss couldn't really think Johanna as her best friend but she had to. There were times she was her drinking buddy, she was her drug dealer and sometimes she was her excuse. She was just like Katniss. They both had family problems and they rebelled together even though Johanna was much older. However, Katniss was thinking that Johanna had more logic than her. When she was asking her for something more crazy than they usually did, Johanna would hold her back and tell her what was right.

Katniss knew what was right. She just did the opposite.

She threw some clothes on her slim body and braided her hair down her back. She grabbed her phone and deleted all the missing calls she had from her father and mother but a message caught her attention –from Prim.

_"__Kat, where are you? Dad is furious you left from the ceremony. Please don't do something stupid. For me"_

Katniss swallowed hard and replied.

_"__I'm home. I'm fine. Meet me at the mall"_

Prim's reply was too quickly. A second passed and she had her reply which was positive.

_"__I'll have a break at noon from the hospital. At Tiffany's. You need to explain!"_

Sweet caring Prim. The only person Katniss would trust with her life.  
Her thoughts were being cut by her phone's screen lighting up. She moved my thumb above the screen and instantly the message popped up.

_"__D with the G tonight. Next the MC. The usual. –J"_

She stared at the screen and felt tears come to her eyes.

_How her life had turned this way?_

The massage said: _"Drugs with the group tonight. Next to the Mockingjay Club"_

She shook her head and took a deep breath. Katniss felt the panic rising through her but she couldn't let it show.

_Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know._

The lyrics of the Disney movie she had watched with Prim came to her mind but a few tears rolled down her cheek. She needed to feel better.

This is what she needed to feel better right then. She shut her door closed and locked. She fiddled with her mattes until she found it. Her drug. She looked at the clock and reassured herself that she had a little time to get high before meeting with Prim.

* * *

She opened the door at the Tiffany's and sat at the last table. People around her gave me glances and she tried to ignore them and don't snap at them. She was here for Prim. She was not going to ruin it for her.

She moved her hand over the baby pink fabric of the table and shifted on her seat uncomfortably. She felt weird. It felt odd.

It was not herself.

Yet, memories of her past came flooding to her as she turned her head to the playground and saw the little kids running around happily.

_A five year old Katniss, with two braids and big grey eyes, giggling and running around happily like every other child at her age._

A tear rolled down her cheek but she whipped it off quickly.

_She was looking at her father with love and pride. He was her hero even though he never had time for her or her newborn sister. He was everything for her but she was nothing for him. Just a mistake. Young Katniss ran up to her grandmother, Sae. She died when she was still really young._

Katniss shook her head and closed her eyes shut. She didn't want to think of her grandma. Just then someone opened the door. She looked at the young girl and a smile crept on her lip. She was flawlessly beautiful and she could easily become a model. Her yellow dress was hugging beautifully her body. Her hair was nicely tied up in a ponytail.

And she came and sat down in front of Katniss.

"Hey sister" said Prim smiling sweetly to her. Her smile so warm.

"Hey" Katniss greeted her as warmly as she could

"Why you left from the ceremony?" Prim demanded. Her voice harsher and yet soft, almost like when she told a patient that everything will be alright after all the pain.

The ceremony.

The ceremony for their father's new product

_"__You can't be a winner, if you are not perfect on what you are doing"_

The advertisement of the new protein shake

"You know why" Katniss murmured under my breath while she slid deeper in my chair.

The night of the ceremony. Her father had drugged her out of the room and complaint about her makeup. Not only had she agreed to wear the super expensive from designer dress, her father had problem because her make up was black.

_"__Why can you be ladylike, just like you sister?"_ he had said. He kept talking hursh to her the rest of the night until he had said something that was over the top. Something that always brought her to the edge.

_"__This is why I wanted to give you for an adoption"_

"Oh come on, Kat, he just told you something about your makeup" said Prim. Sweet Primmie. She has no idea what their father was doing to her. How badly he was mentally abusing her. Katniss tried to hide it. For her.

A sigh escapes her lips.

"Right. About my makeup. I just did not feel well about the whole thing" she said and shook her head. They finished up their pastries and then they stood up. She said goodbye to her little sister and hugged her tightly before Prim paid. The people around them gave them more weird glances but she didn't blamed them. They had a weird friendship. Katniss being a silent Hades, the king of black, and the dead people. Prim from the other hand was sunshine. She entered a room and everything lit up.

They were really different

That sometimes made Katniss miserable. Even though she always ignored everyone that told her that she should be more like her sister but the truth was she did believe that too. If one of them was better, that was Prim. She was struck with jealousy as she walked out of the store.

Jealousy for her own baby sister. She kicked a trash bag out of frustration and dug her nails on her palms.

Just then she felt her phone vibrating on her pocket

_"__Next to MC for D. Bring $$ -J"_

**Next to Mockingjay Club for drugs. Bring $100**

She gulped and went there without thinking twice.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Also, someone commented that my story has the same name as someone else's. I am actually a big fan of "A long line of bread" art on Tumblr. Only the fanart, I haven't read her fanfictions so, I have no idea what she has written. I just know the name of the title! :) If you guys see that my story is turning similar to hers please tell me! ^_^ I'll really appreciate it!**


End file.
